


Don't Challenge Gabriel

by Akaiba



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Other, Tentacles, major mentioning of some seriously kinky stuff, no i'm not, well sort of sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel Week, Day 4: Prompt Fill- Porn Day. Tentacles.</p><p>What it says on the tin. Tentacles. Lots of them. Some really filthy discussion of Sam and Gabriel's kinky sex life. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Challenge Gabriel

**Sabriel Week, Day 4: Prompt Fill- Porn Day**

 

Kink- tentacles. 

 

When Gabriel asks if he fancies something a bit kinky tonight Sam has to laugh. “Gabe, we've done _everything_ that even remotely counts as kinky. Kinky is like our normal.” Because it's true. Gabriel cross dresses with the slightest encouragement- sometimes just to mentally scar Dean- and Sam's never been so grateful his boyfriend is an angel as to when he managed to push his whole hand inside of Gabriel and fuck him with it. Then there's the out of body fucking where Sam could be dreaming or dead and caught between the afterlife and earth but Gabriel never tells him. He's been turned into a girl and fucked until he passes out, had Gabriel conjure a room of girls for an orgy with the challenge for Sam to figure out which one is him and then there's the over abundance of foodstuffs Gabriel is more than happy to keep bringing to their bed. Everything else they've done at least once, Sam never quite decided if sounding is something he is into but he let Gabriel try it. Watersports had been discussed but neither of them was really interested- though Sam won't be surprised if Gabriel brings it up again at a later date- and Gabriel's kept him on the edge of an orgasm for half a day before letting him cum. He'd blacked out for a good few hours after that and woken up to Gabriel braiding his hair. 

 

Sam isn't sure there's anything left on the list of kinks that they haven't dabbled in but when he looks over at Gabriel he can tell the archangel has something up his sleeve. Sam should know by now that saying something like that will only get Gabriel wanting to prove him wrong. He feels a flutter of concern before Gabriel smirks, wide and predatory, and snaps his fingers. 

 

For a moment , Sam isn't sure what the change is, and then something coils around his ankle. He thinks it's rope at first but when he looks down he sees something soft and... fleshy. He shudders and yelps when it tugs him forward a step. It seems to come from the floor of their motel room and it's as strong as Gabriel is as Sam tries to fight it off but finds it unmoving. He looks up at Gabriel, wide-eyed and sees the archangel slowly moving from his sprawl on the bad, smirk still in place. Sam tugs against it again and it tightens warningly, making him grunt in pain.

 

“Gabriel?” Another whatever-the-fuck-it-is shoots up from the ground and cords around his forearm, pulls him back and holds him still. 

 

“Think I've found a kink we haven't tried, Sammy.” Gabriel offers by way of an explanation. He drags one of the chairs out from under the table and sits himself just out reach of Sam's other hand. Another appendage winds it's way under Sam's shirt, around his stomach and forces him to his knees. 

 

He looks up and his eyes narrow sharply. “ _Tentacles_ , Gabriel. _Really_?”

 

Gabriel shrugs. “You had the audacity to imply there was nothing left to try.” He leans forward, mouth inches from Sam's but he doesn't kiss him. “Couldn't have you getting bored now, could I, Sammy?” The appendage on his stomach slithers up his belly, up his neck and pulls from Sam's collar to snap the shirt open. Gabriel's always had a fondness for ruining Sam's plaid shirts. He tries to struggle but winds up with his shirt tangled around his hands and a tentacle coiled tight around his forearms. Another attaches to his other ankle and the two force his knees wide. “Now here's a sight _I've_ yet to get bored of.” Gabriel is almost purring, reclining in the worn chair and watching as Sam is manhandled by the 'tentacles'. 

 

They don't have suckers so they resemble nothing animalistic and while they had started off smooth like skin there's a building slickness on the one on his chest. “What _are_ these, Gabe?” And it has to be a testament to how much he trusts Gabriel that he's quite happy to let whatever this is continue.

 

“Sort of human-y, sort of not.” Gabriel murmurs, much more interested in watching the tentacle that is working it's way up Sam's thigh. “I thought squid tentacles might be too much. Not even I'm into bestiality. Anything with a mouth seemed a little too creepy and hands seemed like cheating and not like tentacles at all.” He watches as the tentacle now presses firmly over Sam's crotch and flexes, rubbing insistently against the pinned human. “I even thought about making them feed back the sensations to me but then...” He grins as Sam squirms. “Then I thought about how hot you are when you're all worked up and I just sit and watch.” Sam groans, low and gravelly. He hadn't even known he _had_ an exhibitionist kink until Gabriel. Grinning at the blatant encouraging the archangel snaps his fingers and Sam's jeans and tattered shirt vanish. 

 

Sam gasps at the sudden cold air on his skin, the appendage on his crotch wrapping around his half-hard cock and tugging firmly. Whatever slickness they are slowly producing feels amazing right there and he give little jerks and thrusts into the tight hold. He can't get over how weird this is- because he had been right, everything _humanl_ y possible as far as kinks went, they had done. This feels unnatural and strange and _awesome_. He looks up to Gabriel and feels his blood race at the unrestrained heat he sees there. Gabriel's still smirking but it's more of a 'is it my birthday?' grin rather than the self-satisfied preening. He feels emboldened by it and doesn't bother to hold back his moans and gasps. While his job involves a lot of being tied up- more than it should- he finds when Gabriel does it, he rather enjoys it. Sam does make a surprised noise when another of the seemingly endless tentacles presses insistently into his mouth. His cheeks burn with the intensity of Gabriel's gaze but whatever embarrassment he fleetingly feels is gone around the open arousal he can see tenting Gabriel's pants. He swallows around the flesh in his mouth, the taste salty and familiar. He has a moment to wonder how outrageous it would be, even for Gabriel, to use tentacle cocks to play this little game. Then, there's an appendage pressing between the cheeks of his ass and the one on his chest is tugging him forward to offer him to it. The one on his cock is doing a very good job of distracting him, even as his face burns brighter with the utter exposure, the two tentacles on his legs forcing him as wide as he can go. He's still slick with Gabriel's seed from their quick fuck in the back seat of the Impala and he offers minimal resistance as it forces itself deep inside. Sam is groaning around the limb in his mouth, sucking it down, keeping eye contact with Gabriel even as his body trembles and shakes with need. As strange is it still is, he's achingly hard very quickly and he knows how he must look to Gabriel. Knows how not one inch of him is hidden from Gabriel's gaze. Gabriel can see the appendage in his mouth, the one on his cock, the one deep inside of him, the one's tying him down and forcing him to take everything. He loves that Gabriel can't look away. 

 

“Sammy...” Gabriel breaths, soft and unintentional as he takes in every detail of Sam's body bound tight, spread open and stuffed full. But Sam can take more and they both know it and he watches as yet another tentacle works its way to poke against Sam's hole. 

 

Sam arches at the touch, keening as it jostles the appendage inside and he fucks back so as to urge Gabriel on. He wants to beg and plead for it, knowing he can take it and Gabriel will be careful. He's taken two Gabriel's at once and the idea of being that full again is intoxicating. He'd felt it for _days,_ begged Gabriel not to heal it.

 

The gently pressing tentacle pushes firmly alongside the one already inside and for a moment, Sam's not sure his body will give in. He's slick and loose and it doesn't give up, finally sliding in slow but unrelenting until it's as deep as the first one. Tears prick at the corner of his eyes, the pressure on the knife edge of too much and Gabriel breathes a long and shaky exhale that reminds Sam he has an audience. That Gabriel is the one controlling the strange limbs, watching Sam get thoroughly fucked apart on them. It sends heat shooting to his groin that he's too far gone to feel embarrassed about and he presses back against the appendages inside of him. 

 

“You look fucking perfect, Sammy.” Gabriel hisses, palming himself but not yet indulging as the two tentacles in Sammy begin to thrust in tandem. Slowly, flexing a little and forcing Sam's hole as wide as it can go as they slam as deep as they can. The burn is delicious but as they strike his prostate Sam is seeing stars, wailing around the tentacle in his mouth and arching back, rolling his hips desperately. “Stay still, Sammy. Or I will make you.” Gabriel seems to think better of the offer and simply goes straight to pinning Sammy as two tentacles wind around the join of his thighs to his pelvis, controlling how he angles it, and a third coils around his hips, just above his ass. He can't move at all aside from a pretty pathetic jerking that Gabriel quickly makes him give up by making the two tentacles in his ass pick up the pace. The one around his cock has stopped jerking him, instead pressing low around the base and staving off any thoughts of release even as he yearns for it. 

 

Sam kneels there, utterly at the mercy of the archangel and his freakish creations, getting fucked harder than he's had in a while. He can feel precum spilling steadily from his trapped cock, warm, salty, slick sliding down his throat and his eyes are streaming from the overwhelming claiming. 

 

He looks at Gabriel pleadingly, trying to put into his eyes what he can't into words at the moment. Gabriel meets his gaze and there's a dark, possessive glint that reminds Sam that this archangel spent millennia as a pagan god and at least up until Sam knew him went around punishing unworthy humans. He could break Sam like toothpick, erase him from the world like he never even existed. He shudders at the power he can see in the smaller man's face, all the promise of righteous fury. Sam's release is at this man's whim and no amount of puppy-eyed begging will sway him. 

 

Then it's gone and there's only honeyed warmth. Languishing in the wrecked state Sam is in but the thrusting in his rear picks up and the pressure on his cock eases up, the tentacle jerking against him and stroking him hard. Gabriel stands slowly, moving behind Sam and the tentacles in him slip free, leaving him keening and groaning at the loss. He feels Gabriel's weight against him and hears the man unzip his jeans. He presses back and Gabriel's hands rest on his back. Sam can feel the head of Gabriel's cock resting against his hole. Sam whines and then gasps as the tentacle around his hips drags him back. His knees burn against the carpet but Sam can't find a moment to care as Gabriel slides all the way in. 

 

“Fuck, you're loose, Sammy.” Gabriel groans, fisting a hand in Sam's hair. “Can you even feel me?” Sam whimpers and nods eagerly, trying to rock back a little even as the tentacles hold him pinned. “You sure? You're awfully open for it, Sammy. You probably won't feel it unless I fuck you _hard_.” 

 

Sam's jaw aches from the tentacle in his mouth, his arms burn from where they are pinned and he's pretty sure he has carpet burn on his knees. But he's still hard and aching for release. A hard fuck sounds perfect. He whines and nods again, his hair still fisted in Gabriel's hands tightly. It's all the invitation Gabriel needs as he slams forward. For such a little guy, Sam needs no further reminding of the archangel in the man's body other than the power behind that thrust. It's deep and hard and his mind is spinning, reeling with the force of it. Gabriel's pace is brutal, skirting painful and pleasurable to keep Sam hovering on the edge of release. Every thrust has him making high, needy sounds around the flesh in his mouth. His jaw is slicked with his own saliva, eyes streaming, and he just wants to come. He doesn't think he can take any more. 

 

“Come on, Sammy.” Gabriel coaxes. “Come for me. Get your hole nice and tight around me.” 

 

Sam clenches reflexively, feeling Gabriel's hips stutter and buck wildly. It's enough and Sam comes, screaming and muffled as he spills over the tentacle on his cock, coating the floor in stream after stream of his release. He clamps down and feels every inch of Gabriel inside as the archangel comes sharply, filling Sam again with his come. When Gabriel pulls out, staggering back to look at his handiwork, Sam's abused hole is already leaking his seed. The tentacles gently uncoil and Sam slumps to the floor as Gabriel snaps them away, smirking down at Sam sprawled out on the floor covered in a mix of filthy fluids and fucked almost to the point of unconsciousness. He tucks himself back into his trousers and kneels down by Sam's head, stroking his hand through the sweat-slicked hair with all the care of someone who hadn't just used tentacles to fuck his boyfriend silly. 

 

“You okay there, kiddo?” 

 

“Mffmrf...” 

 

“I'm going to take that as a yes.” Gabriel laughs. “Want me to snap you onto the bed?”

 

“Mrmm...”

 

“You got it, Sammy.” He moves Sam with a click of his fingers, strips himself with another and folds his body around Sam's gigantic one. If Sammy really believed they'd tried everything then Gabriel was going to have to dredge up the really weird ones to keep things interesting. He smirks into Sam's skin knowing exactly what he wanted to try next...

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should be sorry. But I'm not. I'm sorry that I'm not sorry. :)
> 
> My Tumblr: http://akaiba.tumblr.com/


End file.
